


hold on

by astoriaamalfoyy



Series: jily x titanic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Titanic (1997)
Genre: (i hate cal), F/M, James is Jack, Not Canon Compliant, Titanic AU, but it's one am, i really tried with this, lily is rose, severus is cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriaamalfoyy/pseuds/astoriaamalfoyy
Summary: “You’re crazy." “That’s what everyone says, but will all do respect, miss, I’m not the one hanging off the back of a ship here.”***one of many times lily would be saved by james.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: jily x titanic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> wow i'm back, surprise surprise!! 
> 
> basically i watched titanic and had some feelings so i scrapped this together (fun fact: rose says 'jack' 80 times throughout the course of the film and jack says 'rose' 50 times). i use a lot of titanic dialogue so if there's something you recognize just know that it probably isn't mine :) hope you like the fic and part 2 is coming soon!

Lily ran as fast as she could. Away from her sister, away from Severus, away from everything. 

Tears were falling but she couldn’t stop them. Not now, it was too late. She just had to get to the back of the ship, before anyone noticed her disappearance.

Her shoes padded against the wooden dock of the RMS Titanic until she finally stopped, her breath hitching ever so slightly, 

Lily climbed the railing slowly, sure not to fall before her time. She held on tightly but facing the rigid water below.

She was about to jump when a voice called out from behind her.

“Don’t do it.”

“Stay back,” Lily commanded, whipping her head around to face the other. It was a boy, with dark curls and glasses askew, holding a cigarette between two fingers. “Don’t come any closer.”

The boy took a step forward. “Come on, just give me your hand. I’ll pull you back over.”

“No, stay where you are,” she replied, “I mean it; I’ll let go.”

He froze for a moment before taking a quick drag of his cigarette. Taking it out of his mouth, with his eyes locked on hers, he threw it overboard. 

“No, you won’t,” the boy said, plainly. 

“What do you mean _ no I won’t _ ?” demanded Lily. “Don’t presume to tell me what I will or will not do; you don’t know me.”

“Well, you would have done it already, if you meant it. You would have already jumped.”

“You're distracting me, go away.”

“I can’t,” he shook his head while shrugging off his jacket, “I’m too involved now… You let go and I’m gonna have to jump in there after you.”

“Don’t be absurd, you’ll be killed.”

“I’m a strong swimmer.”

“The fall alone will kill you.”

“It would hurt - I’m not saying it wouldn’t - but to tell you the truth I’m a lot more concerned about that water being so cold,” the boy was looking down at his feet, untying the laces of his boots.

“How cold?” Lily asked, glancing back at the water.

“Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over,” he threw his left boot onto the dock, next to his jacket and right boot. The boy added, “have you ever been to Wisconsin?”

She looked back at him, green eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Wisconsin; they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, in this small village called Godric’s Hollow. When I was a kid, my father would take me ice fishing at the nearest lake,” he paused before speaking up again. “Ice fishing is -”

“I know what ice fishing is! I’m not a fool!”

“Sorry,” the boy threw his hands up in surrender, “you just seem like an indoors girl. Anyways, I fell through some thin ice and I’m telling you water that cold - like right down there - feels like a thousand knives stabbing into you when you hit it. You can’t breathe, can’t think… at least not about anything but the excruciating pain. Which is why I’m not looking forward to jumping in there after you.”

He unfastened his vest, running his hands through his hair. “But like I said; I don’t have a choice. So, I’m kind of hoping you’ll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here.”

Lily’s nostrils flared in anger. “You’re crazy,” she spat.

“That’s what everyone says,” the boy replied, “but will all do respect, miss, I’m not the one hanging off the back of a ship here.”

He held a hand. “Come on,” he said, “give me your hand. You don’t want to do this.”

Her eyes once again filled with tears as she felt herself let go of the railing, grabbing onto the boy’s extended hand. Lily twisted around to face him. They locked eyes, green meeting hazel for the first time.

“I’m James Potter,” the boy said at last with a crooked smile.

“Lily Evans,” she replied.

James’ smile widened as she allowed him to pull her up and back onto the right side of the railing.

That was until she slipped.

Hands still in James’ she dangled over the side of the ship, one foul slip and she would plummet towards her death.

“James!” Lily screamed, panic evident in her raised voice.

“Hold on to me,” he commanded, “I’ll - I’ll pull you up!”

“But -”

“Just let me pull you up!”

And so he did. 

Lily’s heart raced the entire time, until, at last, she was on the right side of the railing, in James’ arms.

“I - thank you,” she said, James’ letting her down. “You have no idea how grateful -”

He held up a hand. “It was nothing, just doing a service.”

“Lily!” exclaimed Severus, racing down the stairs from the first class deck. “Thank heavens you’re alright!”

Her fiancé and other crew members crowded her, asking her a million questions about her absence and shaken behavior, expecting answers then and there.

James gave a small nod, pulling his discarding clothes back on, before trotting off into the third class living corridors. Lily discreetly waved at him as a wool blanket was wrapped around her and a glass of brandy was given to her.

They departed from one another in a quiet manner, that much was true, but little did Lily know this would be the first of many encounters with James.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and truly make my day. if not, i hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!
> 
> check me out on [tumblr!](https://emptysatellite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
